Glorious Tension
by the.villain.you.want.to.be
Summary: Wendy has come to live in Neverland forever, but Peter gives her the cold-shoulder. There is an intense, steamy connection between Wendy and Nibs, and they begin to explore the depths of their relationship. Read on to find out how things heat up for them
1. Comfort in Seduction

_**A/N: This is a Nibs/Wendy fic. An unusual pairing, I know, but I've been thinking about this couple for a while now, and decided to take a shot at writing it. This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me; but I do appreciate constructive criticism and comments! Rated M for a reason; things will get steamier in the next chapter. I claim no rights to these characters; I'm just writing for fun.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs flitted from branch to branch, watching Wendy as she walked through the woods, lost to daydreams and fantasies. Nibs was on fire watching the object of his long-time desire, and was consumed by the thought of the intimacy they would soon share.

Wendy had been smitten with Peter from the first moment she saw him. Those intense green eyes, sandy blonde hair, toned physique—he was perfection, and she was taken by him. After several years of periodic visits to Neverland, Wendy had finally agreed—just short of her seventeenth birthday—that she no longer wanted to grow up. Peter whisked her away to live in Neverland, and she had been residing there with the Lost Boys for quite some time now. Her infatuation with Peter and grown into love and desire, and before long they enjoyed a deeply…intimate relationship. She and Peter had lived and loved for some time now, but things had begun to change. Peter had suddenly become distant and detached, no longer showing any interest in Wendy. This broke Wendy's heart, and she fell into a deep state of melancholy.

Now, Nibs had been infatuated with Wendy from the first moment he laid eyes on her; her bright blue eyes, golden hair, lovely smile, caring personality, all had attracted him, and his infatuation had grown into love and desire over the years as Wendy spent more and more time in Neverland. Nibs was about seventeen years old, and felt a decidedly adult desire for her the womanly Wendy. He noticed her lovely body, and felt his own respond to her. He himself was strong and good-looking, with long, shaggy dark hair, deep intense nearly black eyes, and a body sculpted and defined by his combat experience, and the rough nature of life in Neverland.

As Wendy grew and matured, turning into a woman, it was only Nibs' loyalty to Peter that kept him from pursuing the object of his desire. Nibs' was Peter's second in command and closest friend; he would never do anything to hurt Peter, even if it meant living in tortured desire for someone just beyond his reach.

But ever since Peter had essentially discarded Wendy, Nibs began to realize that this was his chance at loving her. He formulated a plan that would endear himself to Wendy, and work him into her affections. He planned, over time, to eventually make the…physical nature of his intentions clear, but was willing to take his time in the wooing of Wendy. He did not want to scare her away by proposing a physical relationship so soon after the end of her intimacy with Peter, so Nibs contented himself with simply being near her…for now.

One bright evening, Wendy sat in one of the highest branches of the tree house, overlooking Neverland, tears streaming down her face as she thought of Peter and his sudden absence of emotion and desire for her. She wondered if it was something she had done, and pondered her sudden situation. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she saw a shadow of movement from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a figure gliding through the air towards her. It landed on the end of the sturdy branch upon which she sat, and slowly walked towards her. Wendy rose to meet it, and looked warily at what she could now see was one of the Lost Boys. Once he drew near enough, Wendy could see that it was Nibs, and offered him a small smile.

"Hello, Wendy." He said simply.

"Hi, Nibs." She replied softly.

There was a short silence, and Nibs decided to put his plan into action, by offering himself as a comforting friend to Wendy.

"I think I know what's bothering you…want to talk about it?" Nibs asked gently, looking earnestly at Wendy's face. She raised her eyes to meet his, and looked deeply, searchingly into them for a moment.

"I don't think there's much I can say." Wendy said haltingly. "What can I do? He obviously doesn't love me anymore…" She trailed off as her chin began to quiver, and she turned away from Nibs to look out over Neverland, tears once more staining her beautiful face. Nibs considered taking off and leaving her to her weeping, but decided that he should stay and comfort her. Reaching out, he put a hand on her shoulder. Wendy turned to look at him, moonlight illuminating her face. Wendy's beauty almost took Nibs' breath away, but the expression on her face nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were deep pools of tears, and shone with hurt, confusion, loss, and perhaps resentment. Nibs softly drew Wendy to him, and wrapped his strong arms around her. He held her close, and she laid her head against his broad, strong chest.

Nibs was shocked by the way his desire for Wendy intensified by having her in such close contact with him. Having his arms wrapped around her inevitably pressed her full breasts into his bare chest, and pulled her curvaceous hips into firm contact with his. Nibs felt as if his skin were ablaze wherever Wendy touched him. Losing himself momentarily, he concentrated on the sensations he felt as she touched him. It was a cool night in Neverland, and Nibs could easily feel Wendy's pert nipples pressing against his chest through her thin tank top. He could feel the heat emanating from her hips, and felt a strong urge to begin grinding her. But he kept himself in check, and simply hugged her, offering his comfort.

But if only he knew what that hug did for Wendy as well. As soon as Wendy came into contact with Nibs, she also was shocked by the way her body responded to him. It was not the cool Neverland air that caused Wendy's nipples to become erect, but the intoxicating feel of his hands on her back, one dangerously close to her backside. Feeling Nibs' chiseled arms wrapped around her set Wendy's heart aflutter, and she was also acutely aware of the feel of his hips against hers. Becoming more aroused by the second, it was all she could do to keep herself from running her hands all over his muscled back. Turning her thoughts to his hips, Wendy began to wonder what it would be like to feel those hips thrusting against hers. Shocked by the sudden strength of her attraction to Nibs, and the way Peter was so easily pushed from her mind, Wendy broke the embrace.

They both stepped back, and looked into each other's eyes. But neither found what they expected. Instead of finding the still-sad tears in Wendy's eyes, Nibs saw a desire and passion that both surprised and elated him. He had not expected her to respond to him so soon, but was delighted and aroused to be the sudden object of her desire. When Wendy looked into Nibs' eyes, she did not find the sympathetic, concerned look she had been expecting, but a look of intense heat and lust in his dark eyes. She was surprised and pleased by this discovery, and they mutually knew that they wanted each other.

Nibs debated about stepping forward and taking Wendy then and there, but restrained himself, reveling in the sexual tension that had built up between them. He knew that the more tension and desire was built up behind their now-inevitable lovemaking, the more intense and passionate it would be. So, instead of gratifying his immediate, feral need, Nibs simply reached a hand up and cupped Wendy's cheek. He brushed away a stray tear that still clung to her skin, and looked into her eyes once more.

Wendy felt as if Nibs was attempting to drive her mad. She knew they had both recognized their desire for one another, and wondered why he was not advancing on her to satisfy them both. His touch on her face was like a flaming brand placed against her tanned skin, and she had to struggle to keep herself from turning into that strong hand and kissing and nipping it. But she remained in control, and just starred back into Nibs' passion-infused eyes.

After a moment, Nibs' dropped his hand, and stepped back from Wendy. He continued backwards along the branch until he reached a place from where he could take off. Nibs lifted into the air backwards, never taking his eyes off Wendy's. He kept his dark eyes on her blue ones, until he could no longer see her through the Neverland dusk under the shade of the branches. He then turned and shot off though the darkness, allowing the physical exertion of flying to be the release for the tension he was feeling.

Wendy watched Nibs rocket off into the sky, and was even further turned on by his strength and confidence in his abilities. She looked around her, then took off herself from her perch in the sky. She found a secluded place on the floor of the forest where no one would see or hear her, and immediately dropped to the ground. Laying on her back and yanking her shirt off, Wendy began to massage her breasts. She took the full orbs in her hands and squeezed them, rolling and feeling them. Then she took hold of her nipples, pinching and wringing them in the dark. She rolled the erect points between her fingers, pulled at them, and pushed them inwards towards her ribs. She moaned in ecstasy as she pleasured herself, and quickly flipped over onto her stomach. She ground her highly aroused breasts into the rough Neverland ground, and moaned as she imagined Nibs being the one to touch her so.

Pushing her firm nipples as hard as she could into the ground, Wendy's passion rose. When she thought she could take no more pleasure without climax, her right nipple ran across a sharp pebble that scrapped her, making her scream in magnificent pleasure. She then ceased her grinding, not wishing to climax, but to preserve the glorious sexual tension. She also had plans for her lovemaking with Nibs, and rolled over onto her back, panting. She gave her nipples a few more flicks and pinches, then rose to her feet. Wendy picked up her shirt, and began to walk back towards the tree house. But then she spotted a tree with particularly rough bark. Knowing this would provide even more glorious pleasure, she ran over to it, and firmly pressed her still-erect nipples into the bark. She ground her shoulders from left to right, and felt her eyes roll back at the sensations that led from her nipples all through her body. Wendy continued her self-pleasure for a few more moments, then once again headed for the tree house. She stopped two more times on the way back to pleasure herself—once more against a rough tree, and once against a bed of rocks and pebbles. Arriving at the tree house with her senses drunk on pleasure, she headed directly to her room, and feel into bed, slipping into erotic dreams of Nibs and sexual endeavors.

Wendy and Nibs continued their tension-filled relationship for several weeks, allowing the splendid feelings of desire, need, and lust to build to nearly unbearable levels. They did everything to turn one another on, and yet all the other Lost Boys were oblivious to their new relationship. They rarely spoke to each other, but communicated their desire in burning looks and soft, scorching touches when no one was looking.

Nibs frequently observed Wendy as she went about her chores in the tree house. He studied her firm, round bum, and desired only to take it into his hands and squeeze it. He let his eyes travel up and down her long, toned legs, appreciating the beauty of her firm body. Finally, Nibs found it difficult to take his eyes off her magnificent breasts. He studied the way they bounced as she walked, and caressed her often-erect nipples with his eyes. He took every opportunity to look down her shirt, and would sometimes catch glimpses of those pink nipples. He often felt a tightening in his loins, and sometimes had to leave the room until the evidence of his arousal disappeared.

Wendy also observed Nibs. She came out to watch the boys in their combat practice, and was highly aroused by watching Nibs fight the other boys. He was a fierce warrior, and only Peter could match his strength and agility. Wendy found herself nearly flaming with desire as she watched Nibs duel with Peter. Blocking blows and delivering them, his arms flexed gloriously. As he engaged in weaponless combat, she observed his chest and back muscles ripple under his sweat-oiled skin. Nibs' face set into a hard look of determination and fervor, Wendy imagined what he would look like as he made love to her. She often found herself so aroused after observing Nibs in combat, that her nipples were clearly poking through her shirt, and her loins were aflame with the desire for his penetration.

It was not long before neither Nibs or Wendy could bear the sexual tension any longer; they had to have each other. Somehow they both sensed this was the day, and Nibs followed Wendy on her way to the waterfall for a bath. He flitted from branch to branch, observing her swaying hips as she walked, lost in daydreams and fantasies, unaware of his presence. Nibs had no intention of taking Wendy at the waterfall, but only intended to watch her as she bathed so that he would be good and aroused when they both got back to the tree house.


	2. Savor the Tension

_**A/N: Chapter Two is up. Enjoy**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs followed Wendy like a shadow, making no sound as he glided amongst the treetops. When they neared the waterfall, Nibs took off, gliding over the trees, careful not to be seen. He found a well-concealed spot low in the weeping willow branches near the edge of the clearing around the waterfall; a spot that provided him an excellent view of the entire pool, but kept him well hidden from sight.

Wendy reached the edge of the pool at the bottom of the cascading waterfall, and began stripping off her clothes. First she rid herself of her white tank, her golden hair cascading down her slender back as she pulled it over her head. Next, she moved on to her crop denim shorts, unbuttoning them, pulling them down, and tossing them aside. Then she hooked her fingers into her pink thong, and slid it sexily down her legs. She gracefully stepped into the water, and began wading out into the center of the pool.

Nibs was entranced by the look of Wendy's bare body before him. Her long legs were gloriously smooth and tanned, and her willowy midsection was toned and beautiful. Her bum was round and firm, leading up to a very sexy back. Nibs could not yet see her breasts, as she had not turned to face him yet. Once the water was around her chest, Wendy began swimming. She took a short dive, and disappeared under the water. Nibs could see the form of her body gliding under the water, and watched her intently as she resurfaced a good distance from where she dove. Wendy swam out to the large rock in the center of the small lagoon, and pulled herself up onto it. She stood, and wrung out her long hair. She finally turned towards Nibs, and sat down on the rock, her feet in the water. Nibs took in her beauty, mesmerized by the glorious glow of her wet body. Her breasts were full and round, her large nipples firmed by the chill swim. Her stomach was flat and smooth, her hips pleasantly curvaceous, and her golden-tan thighs sumptuously plump. Nibs felt a tightening in his loins at the sight of Wendy, and absently wandered a hand down to rub his growing arousal.

Wendy carelessly swished her legs in the water, and tilted her head back, taking in the warm glow of the sun. She stayed in the water, bathing alternately in the pool and in the sun, until finally she dove back into the water and swam to shore. Wendy laid out on the pebbly shore, and to Nibs' surprise, began rubbing her own breasts. He watched, entranced, as she began moaning quietly at the pleasure she was causing herself. The erection Nibs was getting swelled painfully as he continued to watch Wendy, and he had to untie his trousers to release some of the pressure upon it.

Finally, after several minutes of watching Wendy roll about on the shore, pleasuring herself, Nibs couldn't watch anymore without coming dangerously close to his own climax. He had been subconsciously stroking his own cock as he watched her, and was so ready for Wendy that it took every ounce of his self control to keep from attacking her there on the beach. Nibs remained silently in the tree, just listening to the sounds Wendy made as she continued her ministrations, until finally the moaning stopped. Nibs hissed out a breath, and dared to peep out at his girl again. She was getting dressed, and he knew she would soon head back to the tree house.

Not wanting to beat her back, Nibs waited in the tree until Wendy left. We watched her go, then soared down to the beach himself. He ripped his trousers off, and took to the air again. He flew out over the lagoon, and then dove straight down into the cold water. He twisted in the water, then rose back to the surface, gasping in a mouthful of hot air. Nibs began treading water, and hissed as the cold water swirled around his painful erection. The cold water did not do anything to ease him, however, but only hardened his erection further. Sighing, Nibs took to floating on his back, and reveled in the contrary sensations of hot air enveloping his shaft, and cold water bathing the base of his cock. He swam lazily around the lagoon, occasionally making his way over to the large rock and rubbing his cock against the cold submerged stone. It was glorious pleasure, and Nibs nearly climaxed several times when his head rubbed across submerged water plants that tickled him agonizingly.

When he had had his fill of pleasuring himself, Nibs took to the air, and zoomed about a bit to dry himself off. He retrieved his pants, and headed to the tree house. He knew that Peter and the other Boys were out for the rest of the day, perhaps part of the night, and was consumed with lust for Wendy at the thought of having her alone in the tree house for many hours. He took to the air again, and soared above the green Neverland trees, his erection throbbing at the thought of the pleasure he was finally about to indulge in.

Meanwhile…

Wendy walked slowly back to the tree house, absently rubbing a nipple though her white wife beater tank. She drew the other hand lazily over the vegetation bordering the path, and stared dreamily into space, looking at nothing, allowing her feet to guide her home. Wendy reached the tree house, and walked over to the cleverly concealed trapdoor entrance. She found the appropriate patch of vines and moss on the ground (completely unremarkable to the untrained eye), and looked around her. Making sure that no unsavory characters were lurking about, she slid her fingers into a small hole in the ground, releasing a small hidden latch. A hidden door in the ground (approximately two feet in diameter) rose slightly. Wendy lifted this, and climbed down into the darkness beneath, closing it after her. She secured the latch, and turned to head down the gloomy tunnel. Wendy walked through the darkness, heading to one of the underground caverns that were all part of the home under the ground.

Wendy passed many rooms and chambers of different use (weaponry rooms, sleeping chambers, and just general use rooms for recreation), heading for one of the outermost chambers. She reached the room she sought, and pushed aside the veil of vines that obscured the entrance. It was Nibs' room. She knew he had stayed behind from the other boys that day, claiming he felt ill. To her dismay, he was not there. She walked into the chamber, and slowly approached Nibs' large bed. As second-in-command, he had a rather luxurious room by Lost Boy standards. His bed was very wide, and the animal skin blankets were tousled and thrown about, as if he were a rough sleeper. Wendy reached out a finger, and slid it along the soft fur of the skins. She lifted one leg, and half-knelt on the bed. She hesitantly moved forward, and lay down on her back. Stretching out, Wendy lifted one of the blankets to her face, and brushed it over her soft skin. She inhaled the musky, masculine smell that scented the blankets, and realized that this was the scent of Nibs. Taking a deep breath, she committed the scent to memory.

Rising, Wendy walked over to a circular door in the wall, and fingered the wooden handle. She pulled back slightly, and peaked around the door. It was another darkened tunnel that led steeply upwards. Opening the door further, and leaning forward, she looker upwards. Wendy saw that it stopped about twenty feet above her, and ended in another veil of vines, a watery green light filtering in through the foliage. Curious, Wendy climbed upwards. She was panting slightly when she reached the top, and slowly pushed the vines aside. Looking out, Wendy saw she was in the branches of a tall Weeping Willow tree.

The tunnel led right up the thick old trunk, and Wendy was surprised by the wonderful view of Neverland she commanded. She could see the lagoon, hear the waterfall roaring in the distance, and could clearly see all through the clearing if she moved the drooping foliage aside. Pleased at this discovery, Wendy looked around her at the secluded spot. Nibs obviously spent a good deal of time up here. He had a spyglass tucked into a crook between two branches, a blanket draped over an odd crook-and-branch in a tree limb, making a very comfortable seat. Wendy felt as if there could not be a more peaceful place on all the island. She was surrounded by a curtain of foliage that tinted the light a warm greenish yellow, and the only sounds were her own breathing, and the far-off waterfall, and the wind in the branches.

Wendy then heard a soft tinkling and whistling, and looked around curiously. Following the source of the sound, she spotted a wooden wind chime hanging from one of the branches above her. It had obviously been carved by Nibs himself, and made a soft, mournful sound that Wendy loved. Looking around, Wendy spotted some wood shavings, a small knife, and several partially finished carvings. She picked one up, fingered it, and sat listening to the wind chime play soft earth tunes.

Entranced by the sound, Wendy knew not how long she sat in the tree. She just listened to the sound of the wind playing her a melancholy tune, fingered the carving of a partial-tiger she was holding, and thought about Nibs.

But suddenly another sound interrupted her thoughts: she heard someone walking through the woods below her. Cautiously peaking out, Wendy saw Nibs walking through the woods towards the tree house. Wendy let out a small gasp, and scrambled backwards. She hastily put down the carving, and hastened through the tree. Desperate not the get caught in Nibs' secret abode, Wendy quickly clambered back to the tunnel, through the trunk, and climbed downwards. Unfortunately, Wendy was not adept at climbing at such an awkward angle, and lost her footing. She let out a shriek as she slid downwards, and landed in a heap on the floor of Nibs' bedroom.

Hurrying to get away and not be found in his things, Wendy clambered to her feet, dashing to the doorway…and collided soundly with Nibs. He had just been walking down the tunnel when he heard Wendy scream, and had raced in the direction of her voice. Using the special sixth sense that only he and Peter possessed, Nibs located Wendy quickly—to his surprise—in his room. He dashed towards the sound, fearing something might be wrong, but then ran head-on into her in the doorway.

"Ooof!" Nibs grunted as Wendy ran straight into his chest, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Wendy was knocked backwards by the impact, and landed firmly on her backside, letting out a surprised grunt.

Once Nibs regained his breath, he helped the shocked Wendy to her feet. "Wendy?" He said. "Are you ok? What are you doing here?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine," Wendy replied shakily. "I-I was just looking for you…" She trailed off, looking dazedly up at Nibs. He looked back at her, and then around his room. His eyes flicked back to her, and filled with heat when he raked his gaze over Wendy's body. She looked so lovely standing before him, so near his bed, her hair slightly disheveled, her clothes a bit askew, and her face flushed from the physical activity. He took in her appearance, resting his eyes on her full breasts, then looked back to her face.

Wendy also looked over Nibs' body. He was shirtless, with his pants riding low on his hips, revealing the sexy "V" shape over his hips. His chest was smooth and hard, his belly sculpted, with a fine line of dark hair trailing down from his belly button and disappearing into his trousers. Across Nibs' chest was a leather strap that suspended his sword and holster, and around his waist was another leather belt bearing several small, sheathed knives and daggers. His dark hair was long and shaggy, and his intense, dark eyes were filled with heat and lust. He stood, clenching and unclenching his fists, seemingly unable to decide what to do. To egg him on, Wendy tipped her head down, and looked smolderingly at him through his lashes.

Even Nibs could not miss that sign. He immediately stepped forward so that his chest was only bare inches from Wendy's. He raised a hand, and ran it ever so lightly up and down her upper arm. Wendy felt fire sear through her at his touch, and suddenly became short of breath. She felt arousal burn her belly, and a strange ache ignite in her loins.

Nibs was entranced by the feel of Wendy's skin, and moved his hand to tip her chin up. He raised her face to his, and looked into her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes also burned with desire, and Nibs felt excitement and lust rise within him at the look she bore. His erection had gone down over the scare with Wendy, but was now coming back heartily at his contact with her. He searched her eyes, looking for any doubt or mistrust; he wanted to be sure she was ready for this before he began. Seeing nothing but desire and encouragement in her blazing eyes, Nibs lowered his hand to her waist, and drew her into him. He softly lowered his face to hers, and gently kissed her.

It was as if a spark had passed between them; the kiss was hot and perfect. Nibs awaited Wendy's signal, and when he felt her responding, wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss. The passion grew between them, and Wendy reached her arms up around Nibs' neck, pulling him even closer. She felt his erection rubbing against her belly, and he felt her hardened nipples and pillowy breasts pressed against his chest. They were both on fire, and wanted more.

Nibs cautiously opened his mouth, and ran his tongue over Wendy's lips, begging entrance to her warm mouth. She readily granted it, her tongue meeting his. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths, and increasing their need for one another. Nibs tightened his iron hold on Wendy, and she slipped one hand from around his neck around to his back, caressing his hardened muscles. Nibs took this as his cue, and drifted a hand down to her backside. He gripped her round bum, and felt desire shoot through him.

Wendy could not get enough of Nibs' body. She was annoyed by his slow pace, but knew he was only thinking of her. Deciding it was time to speed things up a bit, she slithered her other hand down to his trousers, and ran it along his shaft. Nibs gasped against her lips, and she smiled slightly, plunging her tongue into his open mouth. Nibs was utterly surprised by Wendy's aggressiveness, but was pleased by it. He threw caution to the wind, and allowed his feral desires to take over. He ran a hand to her breast, and gripped one of them in his palm. Wendy inhaled sharply, and he released her breast, fearing he had hurt her. But the gasp had been one of intense pleasure. Wendy quickly grabbed his hand and replaced it on her breast. Pressing his palm firmly to her chest, Wendy ran her hand down to Nibs' taught buttocks. She gripped them, and then pulled back; it was time to lose some clothing.

She pulled his holster over his head, dropping it on the floor, and unbuckled the belt that sat around his hips. Nibs then reached for Wendy's shirt, and pulled it over her head. Her ample breasts bounced into view, and he felt his loins tighten and heat further at the sight of her. Her pink nipples were standing at attention, begging to be touched. As Wendy pulled the drawstring on Nibs' trousers, Nibs unbuttoned her shorts, revealing the pink thong beneath. They both rid themselves of the last of their clothing, Nibs pausing for a split second to admire Wendy's body as he pulled off her thong.

As soon as all clothing was gone, they flew back into each other's arms. Nibs crushed Wendy's lips in a passionate, needful kiss. She folded into his arms, and tipped her head back, allowing him to dominate her. As Nibs was well over six feet, and Wendy was only about 5'8", she had to tip her head back considerably to meet his mouth.

Feeling his erection throb painfully in need for the sweet body in his arms, Nibs began backing them up towards the bed. Wendy willingly followed him, and fell backwards onto the bed when she felt her legs hit it. She lay there, breasts heaving, hair splayed out around her head, thighs slightly parted, revealing that patch of hair between her legs; Nibs felt his chest ache at the desire he felt for her.

He climbed on top of her, resting his weight on one elbow, and raised his other hand to her breast. He moved his mouth to hers, and gave her a searing kiss. Wendy snaked her tongue into his mouth, as drunk on passion as he was.

Nibs then suddenly grabbed a handful of Wendy's hair and yanked her head backwards roughly. Gasping at Nibs' sudden roughness, Wendy was forced to expose the tender flesh of her neck to him. Turned on by Nibs' dominance, she felt a throb between her legs. Nibs lowered his head to her neck, and began suckling and nibbling her soft flesh. Wendy was intoxicated by the feel of his hands on her body, and dug her fingers into his muscular back in a silent plea to continue his ingenious ministrations. Nibs slithered his tongue over her sensitive flesh, driving Wendy wild with desire. He slowly worked his way down, planting kisses all over her chest and between her breasts. He then raised his head and looked into Wendy's passion-glazed eyes.

Giving her a mischievous look, he lowered his head to her breast, and licked one of her nipples, flicking the other with his free hand. Wendy gasped, and clutched at the bedclothes. Nibs smiled, and drew her pink bud into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it, then began sucking slightly, continuing his attentions with his hand on her other nipple. Wendy moaned, and twined her fingers into his hair, begging for more. Nibs gladly complied, and firmly sucked her nipple. He bit it lightly, then tugged at it with his teeth. He alternated licking, sucking, and biting both her nipples until Wendy was nearly hysterical with a need for release.

When she thought she could take no more pleasure without his penetration, Nibs began roughly biting her nipples and breasts, making Wendy scream in pain and pleasure. The ache between her legs was nearly unbearable, and she longed for him to take her.

As he continued his attentions to her breasts, Nibs slid his free hand down Wendy's belly, and ran it over her slit. She gasped, and threw her head back. Nibs inserted a finger between her soft folds, and caressed her nub. Wendy shrieked in pleasure as Nibs pinched her button, then moaned and rolled her head as he inserted a finger into her core, continuing rubbing her with his thumb. He wiggled and crooked his finger, bringing Wendy such pleasure she thought she would burst.

Nibs stroked in and out, then grazed a spot that made Wendy's walls clench down on his digit. When she took a breath and released slightly, Nibs inserted another finger, and began rubbing that sweet spot whilst sliding his fingers in and out of her hot wetness.

Moving his mouth down her belly, he grazed her blazing skin with heated kisses. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, and then kissed her lower belly. Wendy was desperate for him to go lower, and instinctively raised her hips to his touch.

Placing his hands on her undulating hips, Nibs lowered his mouth to her flesh once more. He kissed all around her lower region, purposefully neglecting the desperate need he knew was building between her thighs. He flicked his tongue in and out, tasting the salty sweetness of her sweat-covered skin. Nibs was so tight with desire that he felt he could restrain himself no longer. The sounds Wendy made in her passion were driving him wild.

"Please…" Wendy gasped, begging him to release them both. But Nibs simply gave her a knowing smile. Her eyes ignited with deeper passion as she realized that he knew full well what he was doing to her body. She began bucking her hips against his sensuous mouth, begging to be ridden. But Nibs simply clamped his strong hands to her legs, and held her still while he continued his torturous pleasure.

When he was straying dangerously close to her core with his hot mouth, Nibs did something that surprised Wendy. He backed off of her. She let out a grunt of disappointment, but then felt herself being yanked down the bed. Nibs was kneeling on the floor, and pulled her towards him until her hips here right in front of his face. He placed each of her legs on his shoulders, wrapped his arms around her supple thighs, then put his face to her welcoming core.

He plunged his tongue into her, and she screamed in surprise and extreme pleasure, thrusting her hips towards him. He gripped her legs tighter, then brought his teeth to her nub, and bit it slightly, pulling at it. He sucked, licked, pulled, and bit at her entire core, Wendy moaning and screaming as he wound her down so tight, so close to climax.

Wendy felt herself about to come, and gasped Nibs' name. He bit her button quite hard, sucked it roughly, and Wendy screamed as she came. Nibs put his mouth to her core, and sucked her sweet juices as her walls convulsed and shuddered. Her climax left Wendy panting and fulfilled. Nibs dropped her legs off his shoulders, and scooted her back up the bed, climbing on top of her.

Bringing his lips to hers, Nibs kissed Wendy, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Deciding it was her turn to give pleasure, Wendy sucked firmly at Nibs' tongue. He moaned into her mouth, and Wendy planted her hands against his chest, pushing him off her. He rolled over, looking bewildered, until he saw Wendy climb down the bed and position herself over his legs. His eyes went wide as she bent over his throbbing cock; she smirked as she kissed his head. Nibs gasped at the feeling, and groaned loudly as she ran her fingers and tongue over his shaft.

Wendy took him into her hot, wet mouth. She swirled her tongue in circles, and firmly grasped the part of his cock that wasn't submerged in her mouth. Beginning to suck heartily, she ran her hand along his shaft, and listened intently to his moans and gasps of pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down over his cock, allowing her tongue to slide gloriously to-and-fro over his head.

She then let him out of her mouth, and he grunted loudly. She then took her teeth ever so lightly to his shaft. She nibbled his flaming flesh, and He growled in deep pleasure. She nibbled all over his shaft, then moved to his head, daring to bite just a bit harder. She knew she was driving him wild, and thoroughly enjoyed the sounds he made in response to her ministrations.

When she had been pleasuring him for a while, feeling him coming closer and closer to release, she took her other hand and lightly brushed her fingers over his balls. Nibs gasped, then bellowed she squeezed. She massaged his sensitive flesh, and applied excruciatingly wonderful suction to his aching head. Using her teeth, lips, and tongue in rapid succession on his straining member, Wendy worked Nibs towards his climax.

Finally he could resist no longer as Wendy took his balls into her hot mouth, rolling them over her scorching tongue, and Nibs bellowed as he came. Wendy quickly replaced his head in her mouth, and swallowed down his come, feeling it pulse in hot streams into her ready mouth. When he had finished, Wendy sat back, smiling as she licked her lips. She crawled forward over Nibs' deflating cock, her breasts swinging appealingly, and knelt over his chest. He was panting, and eyeing her breasts. Already he was feeling a tingling and tightening in his loins.

Wendy leaned her head forward, and licked his lips. She then took his lower lip into her mouth, and suckled it. Kissing him fully, Wendy allowed Nibs to taste himself on her tongue in turn. She felt him grab one of her dangling breasts and gasped into his mouth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and swirled it over every inch of her scorching flesh, tasting himself and her essence mingled. He was thoroughly turned on now, his cock rapidly gaining height.

Wendy was lost to Nibs' possessive kiss, but then snapped back to reality as she felt a poke at her core. His erection had returned to its former height, and was begging to be plunged inside her. She pushed backwards, grinding him, and her grabbed her hips. Pushing her backwards against him, Nibs groaned at the contact of his cock against her cheeks, and decided it was time to finally penetrate her. He flipped them over, and got into position above her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Ok, so I realized I couldn't fit this into just two chapters. There will now be 3 or more. Tell me what you think!! I'll keep writing until Nibs and Wendy are sufficiently satisfied, but let me know if you think I should keep going. Please read and review! Reviews are what inspire me to keep going!**_


	3. Discover the Pleasure

_**A/N: Alright, chapter 3 is finally here. I know, it took forever. Sorry about that. Shout out to Rayden2008 for the review! Hope you like this…late at night usually inspires the best stories, so we'll see how this goes. Enjoy the smut…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs held his position over Wendy for a moment, looking down on her panting form. Her breath was coming in short gasps, her breasts jiggling invitingly, and her hair was splayed about her head in a sexy, tousled fashion.

"You're so beautiful…" Nibs whispered. A ghost of a smile graced Wendy's face, but she rapidly threw her head back and moaned as Nibs stroked upwards into her. Wendy closed her eyes and clutched the bedclothes as Nibs took long, deep strokes into her tight wetness. He moaned as her hot sleeve slid over his shaft; it was all he could do to stay and continue stroking her.

Nibs had been holding himself up on his chiseled arms, but dropped down onto his elbows, getting into a closer position with Wendy. She began lifting her hips and meeting his stroke so that he began hitting bottom as he stroked her. Nibs moaned as he felt their bodies sliding together, and took a deep breath, inhaling their mingled scents.

Wendy soon wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him deeper and faster. At Wendy's prompting, Nibs began thrusting harder and faster, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot. Wendy keened in pleasure as he slipped a hand down between them to caress her small nub, and his eyes rolled back as her walls clamped down on his shaft.

Attempting to keep them both from coming, Nibs stilled his motions. Wendy made a small noise of frustration, and looked up at him with hot, needful, questioning eyes. Nibs smirked, and just bent his head to give her a hot, penetrating kiss. He slid his tongue into her waiting mouth, and she swirled hers expertly against his, eliciting a small groan from him. She smiled against his mouth, and began to reach down for him, but he stopped her.

Knowing that her touch might well push him over the edge, Nibs quickly grabbed Wendy's wrists and pinned them over her head. He bent a head to her breast, and began undulating his hips inside her. She gasped, and arched into him. Nibs began rotating his hips, causing electricity to shoot through Wendy's entire body, tingling at her core and nipples.

"More…" she managed to gasp out. Nibs took this as an open invitation, and began simultaneously thrusting and twirling his hips, causing out-of-this-world friction between them. Wendy gasped and moaned, bucking her hips into him, begging for more and gasping his name in a most erotic way.

Hearing Wendy moan his name in such a way caused Nibs' feral instincts to kick in, and he growled deep in his chest. His cock pulsed inside Wendy, and her passage clenched over him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Nibs shouted at the feeling, and his body kicked into overdrive. A natural, burning need to bring them both to climax flooded him, and Nibs grabbed Wendy's legs, slinging them over his shoulders. With Wendy bent in half, there was nothing she could do to check his stroke, and he was able to pound into her as wildly as his instincts commanded him to. Wendy loved this arrangement, the feeling of being completely dominated, and began screaming at the top of her lugs as Nibs continually slammed into her, hitting bottom.

Nibs was lost to oblivion as he wildly thrust into Wendy's hot passage, and could think of nothing but the feeling of her body so close to his. All his muscles were straining as he held them both in position, and his blood was flowing hot with need. Beneath him Wendy was a bundle of nerves, so sensitive and responsive; one body throbbing with desire and pleasure.

As Nibs' thrusts became harder and faster than he thought could have been humanly possible, he felt Wendy reaching the edge beneath him as her walls began tightening. He felt her body winding down into itself before flying over the edge into the wild chasm of pleasure, and he quickly followed the screaming Wendy into the thrashing sea of pleasure.

Nibs continued to thrust through their orgasms, and weakly slid Wendy's legs off his shoulders when they came spiraling down before collapsing together in the glorious aftermath of pleasure.

They lay together, panting for a long while before either of them moved. Finally, Nibs rolled off to the side, and Wendy snuggled into his sweat-covered side. Nibs rolled over onto his side, and Wendy followed suit as they began spooning together. They lay there, dozing in each other's arms, until Wendy was awakened by something poking at her backside.

Nibs was awake behind her, and very aroused by the way she was dozing peacefully in his arms, the scent of sex still heavy on her body. Wendy smirked, and began rocking her hips against his erection.

Nibs groaned, and countered Wendy's movements with undulations of his own. He moved the hand that had been resting on her waist up to her chest, and began caressing her breasts and rubbing her nipples. Wendy slid a hand behind her, and moved her hand over his still-slick shaft.

After a few moments of this fondling, Nibs felt the pressure really beginning to build in his loins. He quickly turned onto his back, dragging Wendy with him so that she lay facing the ceiling. Curious about this position, Wendy opened her mouth to speak. But her voice caught in her throat when she felt him reach down, spread her folds, and slide his cock lengthwise into her slit, his length rubbing across her entrance. She moaned at the unusual position, and reached a hand down to touch them both.

She found that with skilful positioning, she could touch both her nub and his head at the same time, bringing them both glorious pleasure. Experimenting, Wendy arched her back so that her hips angled down. Moving slightly around, she got what she was looking for: Nibs' head rubbing over her button. Moaning, Wendy kept up this motion, and Nibs assisted by also moving to successfully lubricate them both with her arousal.

Nibs had a hand around Wendy's chest and was alternately rubbing her nipples, the other hand skillfully placed to tease her entrance with his fingers. They were both moaning and gasping before Wendy finally began grinding herself over Nibs' cock. This was too much for both of them, and Wendy quickly sat up and kneeled over Nibs' hips.

She positioned her entrance over his cock, and slid over him agonizingly slow. When he was sheathed in her to the hilt, she began swirling over him, remembering how good it had felt.

Nibs' head flew back at the glorious contact, and he began thrusting shallowly upwards, begging for rougher contact. Wendy obliged, and began bouncing over him. She rocked her hips, and moved up and down, the soft flesh of her breasts bouncing in time with her thrusts. Nibs watched her intently as she bounced, her eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth slack in pleasure. He eyed her breasts appreciatively as they jiggled, her large, pink, pointed nipples bouncing up and down. Nibs couldn't resist raising his hands and squeezing them as he continued to counter her thrusts with his hips.

Wendy gasped in pleasure, and began bouncing in earnest. Nibs could feel that this was not going to be fast enough release for either of them, so he decided to alter the position so that he could help a bit more.

Grabbing Wendy's arms, he sat up and pulled her into him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, then scooted them up the bed. He turned and placed Wendy's back against the wall, and her legs around his waist. He knelt, his cock still buried inside her.

Wendy moaned as Nibs took his first thrust upwards, enjoying how much more power there was to his stroke in this position. They began moving in unison, their hips crashing together in magnificent explosions of pleasure.

Soon, Nibs and Wendy both came, and lost their individuality as they merged into one soaring, pulsating being at their simultaneous climaxes. Nibs emptied himself into Wendy in hot, pulsing streams of pleasure, howling at his release, and Wendy came over Nibs in gushing waves, screaming and gasping for breath in the throes of her orgasm.

Collapsing once again in an exhausted agony of bliss, Nibs and Wendy curled into one another, and slept soundly, the scent of their pleasure hanging thick in the air.

It had been glorious for both of them, and such a wonderful end to their glorious tension. If only it would last…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_A/N: Well, hope you liked it! As you can see, there's an open door for more chapters. Tell me if you'd like to keep reading about how Peter takes the news that Wendy has ditched him for Nibs… Please review!!_ **


	4. Threatened Love

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is up. Sorry that this took so freakishly long for me to post. Life got in the way. We're getting into a bit more story here, so I hope you like it. To use the age-old line… "the plot thickens." Enjoy. And a shout-out to my lovely reviewers: Boogaz-Rayden-Xavier, disneydork, and Bankotsus-gurlkamille. Thanks!!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nibs felt a drowsy bliss as he slowly woke from his exhausted sleep. Wendy had spent the entire night in his bed, engaging him in erotic, athletic sex. They had eventually both fallen asleep, completely exhausted, and completely blissful. Nibs could never remember waking so peaceful and satisfied.

Wendy slept curled into his body as he spooned behind her. She slumbered with her head on his left arm, his right draped across her midsection. Nibs looked down on Wendy, and debated waking her with the morning wood that he was quickly getting. Nothing would be a better start to the day than plunging knee-deep into this sumptuous beauty in his arms.

But Nibs decided to give his Wendy a rest, and gently slid her off of him. She barely stirred as he climbed from the bed, and he looked fondly down on her, his eyes taking on a bit of heat as he saw her dark pink nipples peaking from under her arm.

Turning away before he could change his mind about waking Wendy, Nibs grabbed a pair of trousers from the floor, and walked over to the round door in the wall—the same door Wendy has discovered the day before. He pulled it open, and zoomed upwards into the tree above him.

Pulling back the leafy foliage, Nibs looked out into the clearing around the tree house. All looked clear and peaceful. No one was around, so he didn't bother to don his pants. Taking off, Nibs headed once again to the waterfall and lagoon. Flying to the top of the waterfall, Nibs lighted by the side of the river that flowed to form it. Dropping his trousers on the dry ground, Nibs waded out into the water. He hissed in pleasure as the frigid water came up to envelop his stiffened cock, and stopped to enjoy the torturous feel of it gliding teasingly across his sensitive flesh.

When the water was swirling strongly around his chest, Nibs began swimming, fighting across and against the current. By the time he reached the rock he had been aiming for, Nibs was panting from the exhaustion of completing such a rigorous swim.

Taking to the air, Nibs flew downstream a bit, and landed on the rock that protruded from the swirling waters in the center of the river where it cascaded downwards into the pool. Standing on the ledge, Nibs looked down at his tool. It was stiff as a board, and his head was slightly purpled from the cold water and the erotic thoughts he had been having about Wendy.

Nibs studied his cock; he was very well endowed, and his thick shaft was standing at full attention, sticking out straight in front of him. Wrapping a hand around his member, Nibs began fisting his shaft, while massaging his balls with the other hand. It was nothing like when Wendy blew him, but it was enough to make him hot and ready for her. He would have some business with her when he returned to the tree house…

Nibs pleasured himself for a bit longer, but then stopped short of his climax…he wanted to release into Wendy only.

Turning his attention from himself, Nibs turned his gaze to the panoramic view before him. Looking out over Neverland, Nibs felt the beauty of the scene once again take his breath away. He had stood in this same spot so many times, and looked out over the exact same scenery on countless occasions, but somehow the immortal beauty of Neverland was not a sight he could grow accustomed to.

It felt as if he were at the very top of this beautiful world, and nothing was more peaceful than standing here, observing it, as one of its Princes—except maybe sleeping with Wendy in his arms. Nibs smiled to himself at the thought.

Stepping to the very edge of the rocky ledge where he stood, Nibs looked downwards along the falling water. It was at least a seventy-five foot drop into the pool below, and Nibs felt a thrill of excitement at the thought of what he was about to do. But just then, a raindrop splashed from the sky and interrupted his musings. Nibs looked up, and saw that the sky was rapidly growing darker, with purple and black clouds bruising the horizon.

_Peter must be upset_… Nibs thought to himself. Neverland always reflected what Peter was feeling, and a pending storm such as this meant he must be truly distressed. Nibs thought a moment over what could possibly be bothering his friend, and his eyes went wide as he thought of Wendy. Had something happened? Had Peter discovered Wendy in Nibs' bed?

His stomach clenching in fear and apprehension at what he would see when he returned to the tree house, Nibs quickly looked below him at the waterfall, took his aim, and leapt off the rock. He made a perfect, graceful swan dive into the water below him, and surfaced cleanly after swimming a few feet.

Nibs broke the surface, and quickly stroked his way over to the sheer rock face from which the waterfall dropped. He climbed from the water, rivulets running off his gleaming body, and began scaling the cliff face with his bare hands. If Wendy had seen the way his body flexed and moved as he deftly worked his way up the rocky surface, she would have been primed and ready for him when he got to the top.

Effortlessly pulling himself over the edge, Nibs grabbed his pants and quickly pulled them on. He turned to the sky once again, and cursed under his breath. Flashes of lighting were stabbing the horizon, and the air smelt of rain and wind. If he didn't find Peter quick and sort out what was bothering him, Neverland would be in for one devil of a storm.

Hoping to avoid the impending gale by speaking to Peter, Nibs took off into the air, while simultaneously reaching out to Peter with his mind through their special connection. Before Nibs even touched Peter's mind, he could feel the anger and pain emanating from his consciousness in heated waves. Gingerly reaching out, Nibs brushed Peter's mind with his own, asking to speak with him. But when Peter felt Nibs' touch, he recoiled violently, waves of anger and near hatred pouring off him, directed straight at Nibs. Shocked, Nibs actually stopped flying and hovered in the air. Peter had never responded to him in this way before, and he was deeply disturbed by it.

Quickly retracting the fingers of consciousness he had extended towards Peter, Nibs instead reached out to find Peter's location. He was apparently in his room at the tree house. Nibs rocketed off through the quickly-blackening Neverland sky, intent on reaching Peter before this brewing storm escalated into a hurricane, all thoughts of Wendy pushed from his mind.

Landing in the branches of the Weeping Willow, Nibs flew down the tunnel and into his bedroom. To his surprise, Wendy was still in bed, her hands at her breasts, apparently unaware of the storm outside.

When she had woken to an empty bed, Wendy had decided to pleasure herself a bit as she waited for Nibs' return. She was massaging her breasts and almost violently twisting her nipples. When she saw Nibs appear in the room, Wendy gave him a heated smile, and continued to pleasure herself, starring brazenly at him—practically an open invitation.

Nibs was inevitably turned on by this, and felt his already hard cock throb inside his trousers. Unfortunately, this was not a great time for him to be aroused. He needed to get to Peter…but Wendy just looked so delicious in the bed, wanting him, practically begging him to ride her. Nibs swayed for a moment, but then decided Neverland could withstand this storm for a few minutes while he and Wendy indulged themselves.

Nibs strode over to the bed with a purpose, untying his trousers as he went. Wendy watched his progress, and quickly spread her knees, welcoming him. Nibs was not in the mood for the soft caress of lovemaking, but the fast release of immediate gratification. Not bothering to take his pants off, simply pulling his cock out, Nibs climbed onto the bed. He did nothing to prepare or arouse Wendy, as she was clearly hot already. He just crawled up the bed, pinned Wendy's wrists above her head, and went to it.

Nibs thrust into her hard, with no regard for what Wendy was feeling, or needed. Thankfully, what he needed was perfectly in line with what Wendy desired. She was in the mood to be dominated, and wanted Nibs to take her, not make love to her.

Nibs plunged into Wendy to the hilt, grinding as hard as he could. Wendy gasped at the pain, but felt a blush of pleasure creep through her as well. Nibs was obviously going to give her a rough ride, and she was looking forward to it.

Nibs began thrusting hard and fast, pounding into Wendy as deeply as he could. He gave no thought to her pleasure, simply rapid release for them both—something he was skilled at. Wendy moaned and gasped beneath the beating of his pistoning hips, but was completely ready for everything he was going to give her.

Nibs loved the feel of Wendy's hot sleeve sliding over his cock, and the hard impact of his head into the depths of her core. He hit as hard as he could, eliciting gasps from Wendy as pain mingled with pleasure bloomed and expanded within her. The pain was almost severe as Nibs roughly pounded into her, taking her like an animal; but Wendy paid no heed to the ache he was creating, focusing on the pleasure that was only defined and intensified by the pain.

Nibs was not concentrating on pleasuring Wendy, though he knew he certainly was by the sounds she made. He had a rather natural talent for finding a woman's sweet spot even when not attempting to. Nibs drove furiously into Wendy, hitting her at her spot repeatedly, making her scream in pleasure, and gasp in pain at the sting he left behind.

Wendy was moaning erotically, and writhing in Nibs' strong grasp. Nothing could have stopped them now. Nibs arched his back into his thrusts, actually driving Wendy up the bed. She screamed and keened at his force, enjoying every brutal stroke. Nibs looked down on Wendy, his eyes hot as molten lava, oblivious to anything but the desire for their mutual orgasm.

Wendy was not used to being ridden like this, so it didn't take long to bring her to the edge. When he sensed she was close, Nibs redoubled his efforts and drove into her so fiercely that her hips lifted off the bed with each stroke, and tears fell from her eyes at the hurt of it. But she was in such pleasure that the pain bothered her not at all. She just wanted more…

Growling, Nibs bent his head to Wendy's breast and grabbed a nipple in his teeth. He bit down hard, and felt Wendy's walls clamp on him as she screamed. He practically chewed on her pointed nub, and sucked her breast for all he was worth. Nibs alternated sides, and continued thrusting with almost super-human strength.

In a crashing wave of bliss and pain, Nibs took a few final demanding strokes into Wendy's core, and brought them both to climax. Wendy gushed around him in hot waves of cream, and Nibs spilled his scorching seed into her womb in pulsing streams, both of them screaming at their release.

Nibs was once again physically exhausted, and Wendy was totally spent, but satisfied—that had been the best orgasm of her life. She turned and gave Nibs a small smile, and he gave her a possessive kiss, before rising from the bed and pulling his trousers over his limp cock.

The wind outside was really howling, and Nibs had to get to Peter. Looking at the dozing form of Wendy one last time, Nibs reached down and squeezed one of her breasts, and inserted a finger into her slit. She moaned in her sleep, and arched subconsciously into his hands. Nibs liked his fingers clean, and left the room.

He was still hot for Wendy, but she needed some time to sleep off the ache he was sure he had left her with. Meanwhile he could find Peter. There would be time enough for round two later. Nibs strode down the dusky passageway with a purpose, not looking forward to the confrontation that was about to take place.

But Nibs knew it had to be done. Peter had abandoned Wendy, and now she was his own. Nothing was going to take her away. Nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: There ya go…some steamy love AND plot development. Please review; I really want to know what my readers think. I'm happy to take any suggestions…if you want me to write something specific, or just have any ideas, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Love to my reviewers! **_


	5. Clash

_**A/N: And, a year and a half later... Sorry, all. Life got in the way again. I'm back for more, so show me some love if you wanna see this story get played out. Otherwise I'll toss it. Shout out to reviewers: sesshys-kami, Emeraldfires, gotbooks93, .Hale, No Sacrifice No Victory, DestinChild, AmethystKR, and Freebird87. Thanks all! **_

Nibs walked into the common room of the home under the ground, his eyes blazing fiercely. He was tense and ready for a fight. Peter's anger was palpable in the air, and something told Nibs his affair with Wendy was no longer secret. Looking around the room, he spotted Peter pacing like a caged lion at the far end in front of his throne, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

Rather than speak and startle Peter, Nibs strode confidently forward, stopping in the middle of the room, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Peter to notice him. As he stalked past and made a turn, Peter froze, noticing Nibs. His green eyes locked to Nibs' dark ones, and he snarled furiously, lunging towards Nibs, slashing viciously at his side.

Nibs jumped to the side, rolling into a somersault and ending crouched on his feet against the wall, picking up a stray sword just in time to block Peter's downward stroke towards his neck. Silently cursing himself for leaving his room without his sword.

Peter and Nibs remained locked, swords pressing furiously together, snarling at one another. Peter was livid, and Nibs couldn't help being drawn into the furious atmosphere. Gathering himself, he thrust upward violently, throwing Peter backwards off balance, lunging out of the corner and into the open space in the middle of the room. Growling in fury, Nibs crouched slightly, twirling his sword, ready for Peter's next attack. The circled each other, looking for an opening, neither succeeding in gaining an advantage. They had trained together far too much to still retain flaws in form or technique.

Feinting and parrying lightly, they each attempted to gain entrance into the others fighting space in order to land a blow. But each cut and jab was parried easily, glanced and flicked to the side. Finally, after Nibs had once again flicked aside one of Peter's slices to his midsection, Peter lunged forward, howling with rage, driving his sword straight towards Nibs' face. Caught off guard, Nibs barely had time to bend backwards and take the force of Peter's lunge to the body, his sword slicing harmlessly through the air above his face. The force of the impact tumbled them backwards, and both dropped their swords, attempting to twist the other into a position of submission.

As they wrestled, Peter got Nibs in a headlock, but was forced to let go as Nibs drove his elbow into Peter's ribs. Twisting around, Nibs, grabbed Peter and head butted him, sending him reeling backwards, then spinning to roundhouse him into the wall. Peter grunted, taken off guard as he slammed into the wall, then growled and rushed towards Nibs, bending to hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Nibs attempted to dodge, but got rammed hard by Peter's shoulder, sending them both to the floor again.

Landing in a heap, it was a race to see who could gain the upper hand first. Peter gave Nibs a solid punch to the face, eliciting a sickening crack from his nose, blood spouting forth, but was forced to back off as Nibs drove his knee up into Peter's abdomen.

Taking the advantage Peter being winded, Nibs rolled quickly behind him and put him in a head lock, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist and hanging on for dear life. Peter thrashed and attempted to drive Nibs off by thrusting his elbows back at him, but could not sufficiently reach. Finally, panting, Peter held up his hands for a truce, rolling away and laying down, panting as Nibs let go. Collapsing backwards, Nibs lay there, also panting, staring at Peter.

"Have you...gone...completely...mad?" he asked between gasps.

"No...just...mostly." Peter countered, glaring at him furiously.

As a wave of pain from his shattered nose washed over Nibs, he groaned and spat blood, gingerly wiping his face. Peter retched slightly, his belly having been assaulted by Nibs' strong hits. Both boys stumbled to their feet, glaring furiously at each other, but calm enough now to exchange words instead of blows.

"What were you thinking?" Peter seethed, his fists clenching again. "Wendy is _mine_!"

"Yours?!" Nibs howled in rage. "_You_ cast her aside like a used toy! You don't get to claim her anymore you arrogant bastard!"

"I brought her here! I have every right to claim her, and _you_ had no right to touch her!" Peter's face was twisted into an ugly mask of hatred.

Nibs' fury rose higher, panting now as he struggled to repress the urge to pounce on Peter and pummel him within an inch of his life again.

"You ignored her, hurt her, and cast her aside, Peter!" Nibs shouted. "You no longer wanted her, and the only reason you're interested now is because you don't want me to have her! You grew bored with her, like you do with everything. Then you tossed her aside, and I was there to pick her up. And now you're jealous, because I have what you lost. You're such a child!" Nibs bellowed. "It's too late, Pan, I'm not losing her! I've waited too long for this chance. You can't have her back. She's mine now!" Nibs face was set into an ugly glare. Peter was nearly howling with rage, and about to lunge, when another voice shattered the tension.

"Stop!" Wendy shrieked from the entrance to the passage leading to Nibs' bedroom. Her face was twisted in anger as well, her sharp blue eyes darting between the two boys.

"I _belong_ to neither of you! I am my own person, and I can't believe you would talk about me like this! You're disgusting pigs, both of you, and I hate you." Her voice dripping with venom and malice, Wendy spun and dashed towards the opening leading to the surface, flying up and out.

Nibs paled, watching her go. Muttering a curse, he looked at Peter with disgust. "Now she's angry at both of us because of your selfishness, you spoiled brat!"

Peter also looked somewhat disgruntled by Wendy's outburst, but his anger was still evident on his face. Slowly, sorrow was creeping over his features as well. Finally, in a softer voice, he spoke again.

"Why, Nibs? Why Wendy? You knew how special she was to me…" Peter trailed off, his green eyes sad. Nibs' anger faded as well, and he sighed.

"Peter, you've always known how I felt about her. And when you lost interest, I had to take my chance. I couldn't live like that anymore…"

Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't lose interest, we…I...I mean…we…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, the realization that Nibs was right slowly hitting him. He was far too cocky to admit this, so he set his jaw in a stubborn line and refused to speak.

Nibs, however, knew Peter too well. He saw the recognition dawn on his face, and lifted his chin slightly in triumph. Peter was defeated, and the arrogant boy knew it. Pausing for a moment, Nibs allowed some silence to build before he spoke again.

"Do you love her?" The question was simple, but laden with meaning.

Peter glanced at him sharply, then looked away, crossing his arms, not answering. That was answer enough for Nibs. He knew that Peter had indeed lost interest in Wendy, and they both realized that she was Nibs' to claim now. Even if Wendy didn't see it that way.

Walking quietly away, Nibs flew out of the Home, going in search of Wendy. He had to explain things to her and apologize.

_**A/N: Hehe, ya'll knew it was gonna happen. They had to fight. And I wanted an excuse to write one. Yay, conflict. Uh-oh, what about Wendy? She seems pretty pissed… Should she forgive them, or hold a grudge. You tell me. R&R my lovelies! **_


End file.
